London is a Lonely Town
by sleepy queens
Summary: It's not my fault I help girls realize they're lesbians. — Padma/Pansy; muggle!AU.


**Title: **London is a Lonely Town  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's not my fault I help girls realize they're lesbians. — Padma/Pansy; muggle!AU  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Written for As Strong As We Are United (team two represent!) and femslash February. Dedicated to Amber and Emily. Oh, and feel free to pm me requesting femslash drabbles! I don't love to write Hermione, but other than that i'm pretty much game for anyone.  
><strong>Chapter Warnings:<strong> swearing, references to sex and alcohol.

* * *

><p><em>i. cute girls and questionable decisions<em>

Goddamn it.

Padma's first instinct upon catching a glimpse of Pansy fucking Parkinson sashaying around her favorite bar was to order another shot of vodka. Or she could've saved some time and ordered five more all at once. After all, she needed to be a lot drunker than she currently was to handle seeing _her_ again. Pansy Parkinson, with the cute-ass button nose and the too-short skirts and the flirty hair flips, the girl Padma masturbated to back when she was thirteen and not quite sure why Playboy left her wet between the legs. And she was here and- oh shit, was she coming this way?

Immediately looking away, Padma pulled out her phone in the hope of looking less pathetic and alone (which she totally was).

**to:** parvati  
><strong>from:<strong> padma  
><em>i hope the guy you went home with drank so much he can't get it up because fucking pansy just showed up and her ass looks really good in leather and i want to die. fuck you very much for leaving me here you are the worst xoxo<em>

"Padma Patil, long time no see," an all-too-familiar voice drawled, drowning out the satisfying _whoosh_ sound of a text message sending. Oh god.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Padma's voice was a little too-squeaky, but she mentally congratulated herself for not stuttering. Looking up and smiling (and tilting her good side towards Pansy!), Padma was _so_ pulling off the whole "casual conversation" vibe. Not the "You are too hot and make me nervous" vibe (hopefully). Unless Pansy could smell the nervous sweat collecting under her armpits (her anti-perspirant had completely given up).

Pansy smirked and slid into the empty seat next to her.

"This seat taken?"

Of course it wasn't. Padma half grimaced and took another shot.

* * *

><p>"You turned me gay, y'know that?" Padma slurred, holding the counter with one hand to keep her balance on the barstool. She wasn't <em>that <em>drunk yet. At least, she didn't think so (even though Hannah, the ever reliable bartender, had been eyeing her warily). Eight shots just made her talkative. And hotter, she thought to her herself as she twirled a strand of her own dark hair around a finger.

"What?" Pansy asked, unsuccessfully suppressing a grin (she ended up looking vaguely amused and mildly constipated).

"Your perfect tits turned me into a full scale lesbian which pretty much means that my non existent love life right now is at least partly your fault," Padma said, pouting. "And you paid attention to Draco Malfoy's tiny dick instead of me? Like what's up with that shit?"

"It's been a long time since high school," Pansy retorted, leaning closer.

"What do you me-"

And then Pansy was kissing her, soft lips engulfing hers. Padma's mind went blank, the thumpthumpthump of her heart and Pansy's so loud over the smooth R. Kelly droning in the background. She was kissing Pansy fucking Parkinson and wasn't one hundred percent sure she was even awake. Pansy's lips molded to hers perfectly, hungrily kissing her with one hand gripping her long silky hair. Her lips were intoxicating, breath hot on her brown skin as she began to kiss down her neck and holy shit Pansy knew what she was doing and-

"No making out in the bar, you two," Hannah said, shaking her head and pointing towards the hotel across the street. The last thing she needed was for her customers to start having sex on tables.

Padma nodded quickly and grabbed Pansy's hand, trying to calculate in her head whether she had enough cab fare to make it back to her apartment.

"No."

"What?"

Pansy shook her head and pulled out a pen, carefully writing on Padma's hand.

"Call me when you're sober," she said, planting one last kiss on Padma's cheek before disappearing out the door.

What the actual fuck. Padma stared at the phone number scribbled on her hand in utter bewilderment. Pansy wanted to see her during daytime? Did she want to _date_ her? Who was the last person who wanted to take her out on a date? Padma didn't know. However, she did know that she'd have to be satisfied with her own hand in bed tonight. And that sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eek! I haven't written a multichapter in ages. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week. Oh, and please leave a review if you liked it; they make me really happy :)


End file.
